The door and All that happens behind it
by bloodspikedpen
Summary: First he was comforting the blond and next he was being ground   into the door. yaoi Lemon! boyxboy good stuff narugaa


_The Door and All That Happens Behind It_

'There must be something wrong with me. I'm even more fucked up than before.' Thought Naruto Uzumaki as he continued to knock his head against the hard concrete wall. At the moment the blond was trying to knock the disturbing and intruding thoughts from corrupting his mind. It was his first week of school and his body was already behaving traitorously.

"No, me, you don't like guys!" he lectured, not that his delinquent body paid him any mind. He was currently sitting in front of the one person who had made him question his sexuality, Sabuko no Gaara. The blond had no clue what drew him to the red head. Was it because of his unique blood red locks, his beautiful teal eyes emphasized by the thick dark rings delicately accenting them or was it the way he and Gaara seemed to be twin in spirit, both being troubled souls.

Naruto put his head on the head in front of him trying to hide, in the public classroom, his heated flush, glazed eyes and gasping breath. And oh, don't his rock hard cock throbbing from his perverted fantasies.

The bell rang for break and Naruto prayed silently for his classmates to vacate fast. Of course, that did not happen. Most people left but per usual his close friend, Choji, and Gaara stayed, both for very different reasons.

Choji stayed because, like always, he was the slowest; he had to stay and copy notes. Notes, Naruto did not bother to want, memorizing through his haze everything his sensei had said.

"See yah, Naruto! Gaara!" Choji shouted as he dashed out. His precious meal would wait for him if he didn't hurry.

Now it was down to Naruto and Gaara. By now, Naruto was hyperventilating. A sob escaped, alerting the oblivious Gaara to his very uncomfortable blonde.

Gaara's concern was evident, he already a close friend of the blond. Another knock of the head and desk, another sob and there was Gaara with his arms around the blond, albeit awkwardly, but an offering of physical comfort none the less.

Now Naruto's heart was pounding painfully fast, to fast. He felt like he would faint any moment. Oblivious, Gaara continued to comfort the horny blond but then stop when Naruto stilled, assuming the blond was all better. In fact this was the legendary calm before he entered his nine-level berserker state.

**BEAT!**

"…"

_**BEAT!**_

"…"

Then suddenly Gaara didn't even know what was happening. First he was comforting Naruto and then he was being grinded into the door by a very feral looking Naruto.

Naruto growled as he gripped Gaara's pale, ivory hands and locked the above his head. Gaara still didn't move. Being in shock and all.

Naruto did not notice Gaara's unresponsive person though his red haze and crashed their limbs together. Only then did Gaara, blood red head, woke the hell up. And the unexpected did occur.

_**Explanation**_

Sabuko no Gaara was a very deep soul. No one knew what went through that unorthodoxly red head, not even him. With that thought you can understand how he unknowingly started to crave Naruto; because of his closed cluttered mind he had missed his desire completely.

Now because of Naruto's shocking assault, the clutter was clear, giving the craving to raise it cute little blond head, take breath before consuming all in its path. In short Sabuko no Gaara kissed Uzumaki Naruto right back, causing the other obviously horny teen to groan.

Naruto nibbled Gaara's lower lip making said victim whimper. Not one to play the victim well, Gaara went right for the kill and slipped his agile fingers below Naruto's waistband. Gaara mercilessly caressed Naruto's throbbing member, making Naruto gasped repeatedly, in an attempt to gain some footing Naruto buried his head in Gaara's neck. At a particularly harsh squeeze, Naruto screamed out before sinking his teeth into seeking an anchor.  
>"Ah!"Said Gaara, in his sexy little monotone. Naruto detached himself from embrace there and kneeled down. He undid Gaara's zipper and released his now pulsing cock.<p>

Taking all of Gaara's very massive head, Naruto sucked and twirled his tongue making the usually stark boy to writhe.

"Hnnn!' moaned Gaara. "Motto!"

To Naruto these syllables seemed so vulnerable, needy and SEXY AS HELL! Naruto sucked harder occasionally licking the underside of Gaara's dick, making pre-cum leak, and then licking it up.

Gaara was now silent, barely able to remain up right against, his eyes rolled back. Naruto removed his mouth and stood up, watching Gaara slide to the ground, knees bent and wide in ignorant invitation.

And Naruto accepted not bothering to prepare Gaara. He shed his pants and shoved himself into Gaara thus hitting Gaara's prostate skipping the pain that should have followed had he not. Gaara woke up to Naruto's soft chant of 'Tight! So fucking tight!' Naruto did another testing thrust, making Gaara whimper writhe and moan.

"more! Naruto! More! Fuck! Again and faster! Oh motherfuck-"

Naruto's speed increased drastically, bring both himself and Gaara to the edge of the precipice and once again someone was bitten and the both fell off. They slept on the floor of the classroom.

Couple seconds later, there was knock on the door and Naruto and scurried to dressed while Gaara took his time. When finished, they both turned to open the door and there stood half of the class, Kakashi-sensei and the headmistress, Tsunade.

"Oh God!" they both wailed in unison and promptly fainted.

_ happy bday sorry it's late -to whom it may concern 


End file.
